Miss congeniality One Piece style
by Lo Mein
Summary: Once every year pirates from allover the world gathers to hold a Beauty contest! Female pirates enter in hopes of becoming Miss.Piratica and the grandprize.Luffy and his crew happens to stumble onto the place where it is being held.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Luffy had just obtained another member to his crew making his crew a grand total of eight members.

There was still little you knew about her but she was so good at hiding her past. She was a fun girl. The guys liked to hang around her and the officially dubbed her as one of the guys the minute she agreed to join the crew. She taught them how to hacky sack and other fun things.

The girls on the other hand tolerated her. They diden't like her cause they couldn't trust her. So they discluded her from anything that they were doing. Nothing she could was good enough for the two girls.

So most of her time she sent with the guys. She had become real good friends with Zolo and she helped him practice in sword duels. (And if truth be told, she has a huge crush on Zolo.) She loved to listen to Usopp's tall tales and she helped Chopper make medicine, they compare similar medicines and she shared her medical ideas which came in handy. She made Luffy Laugh and happy.

Sanji on the other hand was in the middle. He respected her as a girl and liked to play hackysack with her but he treated her different from Nami and Robin. There's no way around it. She was DIFFINATLY a Tom boy. She wasn't pretty but you didn't think of her as Ugly .She was just VOID and you still couldn't trust her so you're right dead in the middle. So you stay Neutral. You either hang out with one or the other and never both. You treated her no different than Luffy or Usopp.

So who is this void?

Her name is Charlotte. She is a skilled thief /bounty hunter errs...EX thief/bounty hunter. Charlotte's name is famous in the grand line for raking in cash for HUGE bounty's and stealing treasure from naval bases. Charlotte has a bounty of 20 million berries on her head. She helped luffy's crew break out of a Navel Base AFTER she brought them there. They robbed the place and blew the base up. After that Luffy just had to have Charlotte a part of his crew.

Charlotte has dark brown wavy hair which is always in a pony tail and it's never down. . She never wares make up, any thing girl or tight. She prefers loose baggy comfy clothes. Most of the time she wares blacks and dark colors with a bandanna across her fore head. Charlotte is the definition of a Tom boy and she's damn proud of it.

Past life she refuses to talk about to anyone. No one asks but three people expect her to come clean. She knows that people would treat her different if she uttered a single word. She really didn't care what people thought about her. She never thought about being pretty because she really diden't care. Unbeknown to Charlotte her whole life was about to change.


	2. The Fall

Nami's POV

you were so excited! You were coming across the very spot where the Miss.Piratica beauty pageant was being held. Of course you were entering you only told Robin who was eccentric. She was doing your entire make up and anything else that need to be done for this contest. You were going to blow away the competion and nothing was going to stop you from winning this.

"Luffy you're so out!" shouted Charlotte. "UN uh! Charlie! You missed me!" he shouted back at her. You got up from your bed to see what they were shouting about. "She's right you're out" you heard Zolo say as you got close to the top of the stairs. You looked. They were playing hacky sack like normal.

"Ah! My Nami-San!"Said Sanji as he turned to look at you.

Charlotte kicked the hacky sack at Sanji. It hit him in the back of the head. Zolo, luffy and Charlotte started laughing. "Shut up!" said Sanji. He picked up the hacky sack and chucked it off the ship.

Luffy stretched his arm out caught it and reeled it back in. "and what do I owe this wonderful occasion that you would so humbly grace us with your presents?" asked Sanji.Charolette made a gagging noise while Sanji was talking. "I was wondering if you could make Robin and I something to snack on "you said sweetly.

Sanji nodded and headed off to the kitchen. You glared at Charlotte and went up to the kitchen with Sanji.

In the kitchen

"I swear she's just as bad as luffy if not worse" you said angrily. "She acts just like Zolo"he commented. "I don't know what ever convinced luffy to have her on OUR crew ''you hissed. It was quiet.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that everything he dose is stupid" said Sanji. "Maybe. I don't like her at all" you said "What about you Sanji?"You asked him. "No comment" he said plainly. "What? All of a sudden your mr.moral?"You asked.

"No it's just that she's not that bad but I don't like the fact that she doesn't come clean about her self" he said to your comment. "I really don't get why everyone else likes her. She's nothing but trouble yet all they see is her lie to cover it all up" you said.

'Yeah. Well. Here's your treats my sweet! Can I get you anything else?" he asked you. "No this is fine. Thank you Sanji"you said as you picked up the tray and headed down the stairs. They were now playing soccer on the deck.

You headed on the deck you started to head down the stairs to the basement. "Nami! Look Out!" shouted Charlotte.

You felt the soccer ball hit your back. You threw the tray up in the air as you started falling forwards. You fell down the stairs until Robin caught you. "OW! My ankle!" You shouted in pain. Your ankle was throbbing with pain. "Nami-San!"Shouted Sanji as he ran down the stairs.

One hour later

Chopper had you lying on your bed, your foot propped up on a pillow.Luffy's poorly drawn get well card by your bed next to a new platter of food Sanji had made you. There was a knock on your door. .

"Come in" you said weakly.

You hoped that it wasn't Sanji who was checking on you like every 10 minutes to make sure you were still breathing. Your hope was correct.

It was Charlotte you glared at her as she shut the door behind her. Her eyes were puffy as she looked at the ground and pulled up a chair next to your bed.

You moved away from her. She folded her hands in her lap.

"Well what do you want!" you asked her. She flinched at your word as if she had already received enough shit from everyone else.

"H-how are you feeling?" she asked quietly looking up at you then looking back down at her hands that were neatly folded in her lap.

You glared at her "What do you think!" you snapped. She flinched again. There was silence. "I-is it broken" she asked.

"No" you said. "I'm sorry" she said.

"So Am I" You said bluntly. She looked up at you.

Her eyes watered and a tear fell from her puffy eyes.

You kind of felt bad for her she was probably getting all sorts of shit.

"Augh! Just go I want to go get some sleep" you said closing your eyes and pointing to the door.

"Nami if you need me to do anything sane for you I will" she said as she shut the door behind her.

"I'll hold you to your word" You muttered to your self as you fell asleep.


	3. signing up the Tom Boy

one hour later

you felt someone shaking you. You fluttered open your eyes and said "ow".

"I'm sorry Nami-Chan "said Robin."What is it?" you asked. "Look at this!" she stammered. She held out a paper you grabbed it and she went over to the window and looked out. You read the paper it was a flyer for the miss. Piratical pageant.

"Holy Shit!"you said as you sprang out of bed. "OW!". "Sit down"said Robin .She dropped her voice "what are we to do Nami-Chan? You can't enter with a bad ankle and we need the money to make repairs on the ship and that map will come in awful handy". "You should enter than" you replied. "I can't I would need you to help me "she said looking at you."sighwhat are we to do. We need that money and that map! Is there no other way to enter?" you said as you sighed deeply.

It had been a dream of yours to enter this pageant. "CHAROLETTE!"You both said at the same time. "She's our last hope!" you said. "Will have to do a complete makeover but how on earth are we going to get that little tomboy to agree?" She asked.

"I have my ways" you said with an evil little smile.

"Well we need to sign her up by tonight and get her ready in a week." said Robin as she read the paper. This is going to be a long week" you said. "Let's go tell the crew" said Robin "I'll go get them".

You laughed to your self as you pictured charlotte in heels. Robin came down the stairs into your room with Zolo, Sanji, Chopper and Usopp. She shut the door behind all of them.

"Where's Luffy?"You asked. "Sleeping on deck along with Charolette"replied Zolo as he sat in a chair. "What's wrong Nami-San? Would you like me to fluff your pillow? Perhaps something to eat?" asked Sanji. "No! No! Look at this!" you said handing Sanji the paper.

"Holy Shit!"He shouted. "Yeah"you said angrily. He handed the paper to Zolo, Usopp read it over his shoulder and Chopper tried to read it. "Holy Shit!"Exclaimed Zolo. "I know I know" you said.

"What are we going to do?" asked Usopp. "We can enter Robin-san she's lovely enough" said Sanji. "No!" you both said at the same time. "Were entering Charolette!"You said at the same time again.

"WHAT?"They said at the same time. "We have a whole week to turn her into a girl" said Robin. "And I think it's do-able" you said.

The guys looked a t each other and laughed. "hahahaThere's no way you can get Chikako to agree!" said Zolo through loud fits of laughter. (Chikako is Charlottes nickname used by the boys with the exception of Luffy who calls her Charlie.) "hahahahahahahaher her talent can be picking a fight!" said Usopp.

"Just for that you guys can't see her until after we turn her into a girl" You snapped. The boys just laughed. "You guys better not tell her "said Robin. They laughed. "Okay you guys go get her" you said. So they got up and went on deck.

"OW!"You heard. A few minutes later your door opened Charlotte walked in rubbing he side. "Yes Nami-San?"She asked bowing politely.

"Sit and read this...Tell me what you think" you said as you held out the paper. She took it from your hand and sat in the chair. "WOW! Um...a beauty pajgent?"She said not knowing what else to say. "Yes...and you are entering it" said Robin.

"What!" she said trying not to raise her voice. "You said if I ever need you to do anything for me you will" you said as you folded your arms across your chest. "Yeah anything SANE is what I said..!But this is insane!" she snapped. Robin put a pair of hands around her neck. She broke free of there grip.

Robin's arms appeared and pushed Charlotte to the wall. She squirmed and tried to get free. Robin walked up to her and slapped her across the face ( . Bitch slap!). "Listen you either enter this contest or you quit Luffy's crew" she said as a hand squished her cheeks in making her have fish lips. Charlotte's eyes fell to the floor and she looked rather depressed and sad now. Robin let her go and she slumped to the ground. It was quiet; your eyes full of hatred along with Robins fell upon her slump figure.

"Fine, I'll do it" she said in a low voice. She got up from the floor and left your room.

"Yes! Yes! Were in!" you said as Robin hugged you. "Were going to win!" she said. It was four o'clock. Robin helped you up the stairs.

"Hey Nami is that the place?" Asked Chopper. Sure enough there was the island/Boat. "Were almost there" you said to your self. "Yeah it is Chopper" you said to him.

Luffy woke up and started flipping out like the way her dose when someone take's his hat and he can't find it."Hey have you guys seen Charlie!" he asked loudly. "No we haven't "answered Robin for you. He started to get panicky. "Did you check down stairs?" suggested Zolo. "Right!" he said as he sprinted down stairs.

"Where was Luffy off to in such a hurry? Asked Usopp. "He went to find Charolette"you said. "Speaking of Chikako...Did you gather to agree?''Asked Zolo. "Yes" you said. "With some persuading she did" Finished Robin.

He nodded and went on to the deck.

Laughter filled your ears; you looked down towards the stairs door. Luffy had found Charlotte and he was making her laugh. You looked at her. "Were almost there" you said so she could hear you. She nodded and leaned against the railing near the bow where Luffy sat.

She was talking to him but her words were out of your reach.

The boat hit the shore. "Let's go" said Robin to Charlotte "Luffy you need to come too". Luffy and Charlotte both jumped off the boat while Robin climbed down the latter. You watched as they walked until you couldn't see them anymore.

"Nami-San it's time for dinner" said Sanji. ''Alright!'' you said as chopper helped you to the kitchen.

Robins POVyou walked ahead of Luffy and Charlotte. You found the booth and you were surprised that there wasn't a crowd. You went up to the booth with the two of them.

"Looking to enter missy?" asked the lady. "No my friend is "you said as you signed some papers.

She looked at Charlotte and then started laughing. "She would do a better job in a dog show!" said the lady. You bit your lip to keep from laughing.

You heard luffys knuckles crack. "Uh...you need to sign this" she said handing Charlotte a clipboard. She filled it out quickly then handed it back. The lady skimmed it. "Good" she said

"now your captain needs to sign here "she said pointing on the clipboard luffy signed his full name."Here, here and finally here" she said as Luffy followed her commands.

"Alright...Charlotte is it? See you in a week" she said to her. "Thanks" you said to the lady.

"Come on let's go back to the boat and eat!" said Luffy. You walked ahead of them once again. You reached the boat Luffy had rocketed himself and Charlotte on board laughter then followed the rocketing; you climbed on board.

Luffy and Charlotte laid on the ground laughing up a storm. You couldn't help but to smile.

"come on Luffy let's go get something to eat" said Charlotte as she got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Yeah!"Said Luffy as he got up and ran to the kitchen. You followed them up to the kitchen.

Nami's POV

luffy burst into the kitchen."I'm hungry!" he said loudly.

Charlotte followed in after him. She grabbed an apple. "I'm going to bed" she said as Robin walked in. Charlotte walked out.

"She's signed up" Robin said to you. "Signed up for what?" asked Luffy as he ate.

You all fell over Anime style. "The beauty pageant. You should know Luffy you were there when she signed up" said Robin.

"Oh! That's what we were doing?" he asked. You all fell over again.

"Your and Idiot with a capital I!" you snapped at him.

down Stairs

she lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. The uneaten apple on the nightstand by her bed. It got dark quickly. She thought of what that lady had said earlier and it was pretty true.

She turned on her side. "What do I REALLY want?" she asked her self as she stared off into the darkness. "To be beautiful" she whispered as she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Sneek Peek

**Wow it took me forever to do it but I got it done! **

**Hooray! **

**And I got one review!**

**Now that school is almost over I can make more!**

**Yay! **

Robin's pov you volunteered to go check on little Charlotte.

You got up from the table and walked downstairs. You knocked on her door. There was no answer. You knocked again. And pressed your ear to the door. There was still no response.

"Charolette?"You said as you opened her door.

There was a light on but she had fallen asleep at her desk, in her underwear.

You took the blanket off her bed and covered her up. As you took the blanket from her bed a book fell and one of your hands caught it.

It was a heavy leather bound book thick with pages. You turned it over and read the words "My Journal". As a heavy reading book nut you wanted to read it in one setting.

BUT

As her friend you were not going to read it.

You gasped. Did you call her your "friend"?

It was not true. Charlotte was not your friend; you were shipmates and not a thing more.

You looked down at the book then at Charlotte.

You set the book back on her bed.

There was no need for you to go snooping in others business. But there was so many things that you wanted to know. Like why was the book so thick? And what had she even written about? You were more curious on what Charlotte had actually written than anything else.

You left her room and laughed to your self quietly as you climbed the stairs that Nami recently fell down.

You made it to the kitchen and pushed open the door.

"Geez Robin what took ya?"Asked Zolo as if he was impatient for an answer.

"Oh. Sorry I took so long. She fell asleep at her desk" you replied softly as you took your seat.

"then we'll have to ask her in the morning" said Luffy with hope in his voice.

"You wont but we WE will "said Nami.

"Why can't I go and see her?"Winned Luffy.

"Because you guys doubted our ability" she said with a sneer.

"But I"he started. "No buts!" she snapped. He sighed and hit his head on the table. "Luffy is sure acting strangely" you thought.

Luffy's POV you waited impatiently for Robin to report back. Perhaps she was talking with Charlie. You let out a deep sigh. You did not like this beauty pageant idea. You did not like the fact that you could not see Charlie. But this was all Charlie's Choice.

Right?

Well as long as Charlie was happy you were happy.

You sighed and lifted your head from the table.

The others looked at you strangely. You looked away from there eyes.

"Geez what's taking her?" asked Zolo. "Maybe Robin's talking to Charlotte" said Nami. You waited impaciently.

The door pushed open and Robin walked in. Charlie was not with her. "Geez Robin what took ya?"Asked Zolo before you could say anything.

"Oh Sorry I took so long. She fell asleep at her desk" said Robin as she sat in her seat.

"Then we'll have to ask her in the morning" you said hoping to see her. "You won't but we will" said Nami. "Why can't I go and see her?" you wined. "Because you guys doubted our ability" she said. You had no idea what she was talking about. "But I-"you started. "No but's!"Snapped Nami.

You sighed and hit your head on the table.

You then got up from the table.

"Hey Luffy where are you going?" asked Sanji as he cleared the table.

"To bed" you said as you waved and left the kitchen.

You descended down the stairs.

You stopped in front of Charlie's door.

You opened her door and sure enough there was Charlie sleeping at her desk with the lamp on. She had awakened. "un" she said as she sat up The blanket fell from her shoulders revealing her half naked body.

You quickly shut the door and ran down the hall with one hand holding your bloody nose. You felt odd. Your face felt hot and you felt kind of embarrassed and a bloody nose to top it off.

"Uh...hello?" said Charlotte as she looked out her door with the blanket around her shoulders like a shawl.

You hid you hid in the shadows as she peered out of her door.

She then shrugged her shoulders and went back into her room closing the door behind her.

You sighed and came out of hiding.

You never felt like this ever in your whole life.

You started recalling all of the things you did but never have you felt like this.

Maybe you were sick.

You did feel a little odd.

You felt hot and dizzy.

You went to the men's quarters.

You kicked off your sandals and set your straw hat well Shank's straw hat on a table in your room.

You undressed then flopped on your hammock in your boxers.

You started to drift off into sleep and the others came to bed also.


	5. Torture

**Sorry 4 the wait.**

**I got this one done and the next one. **

**Yeah. I'm sorry but I have been doing in POV but that's just how I wrote it. **

**The next one isn't in POV **

**Enjoy and please review!**

Nami's POV it was early.

Too early to function in some cases but you were to excited.

You couldn't sleep any longer. You were so excited! You got out of bed carefully put you brace on and left your room you knocked on robin's door. The door opened.

"Good morning Nami-san" said Robin who was wide awake and reading none the less.

"You ready to start?" you asked her. She looked at her watch "Eh why not " she said.

You both left her room.

She carried all of the things.

"So how long do you think that this will take us?" you asked her.

"It would normally take 48 hours non-stop. It's six o'clock now divided by 5 days that should be 10 hours a day give or take an hour or so" said Robin.

"Then we'll get done today at 3pm. If were lucky. sigh but I doubt it. Will probably be working longer" you said.

You knocked on Charlotte's door.

There was a thud followed by foot steps.

The door opened.

Charlotte stood there in her pajamas her hair a mess and her pajamas wrinkled. "You ready?" asked Charlotte.

"Yup"you both said.

She let you both in.

She shut a huge book and put it in a drawer.

Today you were going to give her a facial, pedicure and a manicure.

Now was the perfect time to ask her why she wasn't eating.

"Hey Charlotte. We noticed you haven't been eating. What's up?" you asked as robin brushed out her hair. Robin looked at you and nodded.

She was quiet but then she spoke.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just not hungry" she said.

She was lying through her teeth." You're lying!" you said.

"So "she replied as you put the cucumbers over her eyes.

"So! You're going to kill your self!" you said.

"Since why have you cared!" she asked.

"Since we entered you" said robin.

"Look, don't think of it as me starving my self. Think of it as me losing weight" she said.

You didn't know what to say.

"It's still not right" said Robin.

"Again. Since when do you care?" she said.

"sigh Look if you die from not eating Luffy will kill us" said Robin.

It was quiet again.

And it stayed quiet for at least an hour.

You and Robin would talk and you made sure that Charlotte didn't fall asleep.

It was noon.

"I'm hungry" you said as your stomach rumbled.

"Me too" said Robin. "How about we stop for lunch now? What do you say charlotte"

"No. I'm not hungry" she said

. "Okay well were getting food" you said as you shut the door.

"Geez...What a basket case" said Robin.

You laughed even though you knew it wasn't true.

"So what was up with that big book of hers?" you asked, as the words managed to almost slip out of your mouth with out thought.

"It's her journal" said Robin.

Your jaw hit the ground

. "Are you serious! That huge thing!" you asked. "Yup. That huge thing is her journal" said Robin. "What's in it?" you asked. "I don't know. I didn't read it. It would be rude to intrude on her like that" said Robin. "Yeah. That would be kind of mean" you said bashfully.

Robin opened the kitchen door. "Ah my lovely ladies!" said Sanji with an ear to ear grin.

"Yay! We can eat!" said Luffy stuffing his face.

"Where's Charlotte?" asked Chopper. "She said that she wasn't hungry" you said taking your normal seat.

"Really?" asked Luffy "cause after a couple hours I 'm starving". "No kidding" said Sanji.

"Hmm...Didn't she say something before?" asked Zolo.

"Oh yeah! She said that she would not eat three days before she... robbed a place. Oh Crap!" said Usopp.

Usopp was right.

Charlotte had told the crew that little fact about her self.

"but what is there to rob here?" asked Luffy who had no clue.

"She better not do what I think she's going to do!" you said as you slammed your fist on the table.

"She doesn't know the area. There is no way she'll do it. It's to risky" said Zolo "she doesn't know the island".

"Yeah. So says you. That didn't stop her last time" you said.

"She pulls anything I'll slice her into ribbion"said Zolo as he took a huge bite out of his steak (just to piss off Luffy)

. "Don't even joke about that Zolo. Besides who would take her place?" asked Robin.

"So get a dog" he said.

You slapped the back of his head.

"Speaking of that. How are things going?" asked Sanji as he finally sat down to eat.

"Better than I thought" you said.

Luffy and Usopp left.

"We think that Charlotte is going to steal something" you said to Sanji.

" So keep an eye on her" he replied as he sipped on some coffee.

"What do we do at night?" you asked him.

"Lock her door" he replied.

"But that's a little much don't you think?"Asked Robin.

"So is accusing someone of something" said Sanji.

That took you as a little odd. Sanji never stuck up for Charlotte. Well at least not when you were around.

"That's a first love cook" said Zolo.

"Don't start" he said.

"Already did" he said back.

They started fighting and things were back to normal.

You and robin went back down stairs.

Charlotte was still sitting in the chair where you left her but now she was writing in her journal.

"Can I take this crap off my face yet?" she asked referring to the green mud stuff on her face.

You looked at the clock.

"Not yet" said Robin. "Damn" she said as she shut her enormous book.

You and Robin worked while Charlotte kept you two entertained. She told you funny jokes and talked about funny things that happened to her and by the time you had finished the three of you were laughing on the floor.

"O-Okay so then he was like t-hish what ever!" said Charlotte as the three of you rolled on the floor laughing.

The tears were streaming from your eyes.

"m-my sides hurt!" laughed Robin.

"Mine too!" you laughed.

Once the laughter died down you and Robin left Charlotte and went up stairs to the kitchen.

Diner time already?

You looked at Robin and she looked at you then you started to laugh uncontrollably.

Robin had to catch you because you coulden't stand up.

The guys looked at you strangely but who cares?

You and Robin sat down and you both told some of the jokes and stories that you heard from Charlotte. The whole kitchen roared with laughter everyone was laughing. Well everyone in the kitchen was.

Charlotte still "wasn't hungry".

That was bull and you knew it but you really didn't care.

Much.

Once the laughter died down and dinner was eaten you went downstairs to your room.

You stopped at Charlotte's door and knocked.

"Charlotte it's me. Nami. Can I come in?" you asked. There was no reply. You opened the door. She fell asleep on her desk her huge journal lie open on the corner of the desk.

You wanted so bad to read it but you didn't look to see what she wrote you could only see some words because she was resting on it.

She wrote in a red pen.

You looked at her pen. "Almost out of ink" you said in your head.

You left and went to your room. You went to your bed and sat down. You took off the brace and set it on the nightstand next to your bed.

You laid down and smiled as you wiggled under the covers. You could trust her. She wasn't going to run off.

You shut off the light and went to sleep.


	6. the great escape

**I really like this one. **

**It shows how will prepared Charlotte is when it comes to pulling off things.**

**Please review!**

They were getting suspicious though Charlotte.

She wasn't sure if she should still go.

They'll be keeping an eye on her.

Her stomach growled.

She had to be careful of Nami because Nami would check on her.

She'll probably be back. Damn it! She shut her huge journal.

"Hmph!"My pens almost out of ink!" she said as she stowed it away with her huge journal

. She put on a sleek black out fit.

She opened the window and managed to squeeze out of it.

No other lights were on in the ship.

Someone was on look out duty.

She put her foot on the next windowsill she kept going like that till she was in the back of the boat.

From the back of the boat she jumped off the boat onto the sand.

She looked at the boat then sprinted into town.

She put on the mask that had made her famous.

"The happy demon".

Her eyes darted around. She then decided to do something small and she picked a few pockets.

Okay.

About a thousand.

She ran into an ally then emptied the wallets and threw them out in a garbage can.

She put the money in a sack and hid it on the roof of a near by building.

She looked at the city from the roof. It was still firkin busy.

Did this place ever sleep and would it get worse once the ball started rolling?

What she needed was a map of the city and she knew just where to get one.

She looked for the city hall.

She jumped from roof top to roof top with the sack on her back.

She pictured her self to be old Saint Nick. Well she would be. If she had been a fat old man instead of a skinny young girl with a demon mask and a sack of stolen money on her back instead of toys.

She saw it. It big building with the words City hall written on the front of the building.

She jumped on to the roof. there was a window on top of the roof.

She looked in to the window of the darkened building.

Perfect!

A map of the city!

And no one down there to stop her from going to get the map.

She unlatched a window with a gloved hand.

She got out a rope and tied it to a vent on the roof. She threw the rope down. It made a noise once it hit the floor.

Someone came running in the room. It was a fat old Security cop.

"who's there!" he shouted.

Charlotte hid in the shadows as he shined his flash light up through the window.

"I wish the other fellas didn't go home!" he said in a winy annoying voice

. Charlotte had no pity or time for this idiot who was obviously alone.

Quickly she pulled out one of Usopp's handy knock out star.

Not having a sling shot she just chucked it down the window.

Smoke filled the room below. He coughed then you heard a thud.

The smoke cleared and the fat cop lay on the floor.

She slid down the rope and walked over him.

She placed her gloved hands on the glass over the map.

She peered down at it.

Next to the original map was a stack of copied maps.

She pulled one out and unfolded it.

It was the same size and was identical to the map under the glass.

There was a lock on the case so she took the keys from the K.O.ed cop and unlocked it. She carefully took out the original map.

There were papers underneath and she grabbed those as well.

She replaced the papers with blank sheets of paper.

She laid the copy map back down and locked it up. She then put the papers on the map and rolled up and stuffed it down her shirt.

She turned around and then her eyes fell apron the fat cop.

She grinned devilishly even though no one could see it from under her mask.

"What to do with him?" she thought to herself.

She had nothing better to do than make him suffer.

She had made sure that he was comfy.

She dragged his fat ass into two chairs and covered him with a fire blanket used only for emergency's.

The keys were still in the fire emergency box on the wall.

She turned off the flash light and set it next to his chair.

She quickly climbed up the rope.

Once on the roof she rolled up the rope and shut the window and locked it like you had found it.

She decided it was time to get back to the ship.

She picked more pockets then went to the ship.

She climbed onto the deck. It was the only way she could get back on the ship.

There was no one on guard now.

She practically ran down stair to her room.

She took off her mask and set it down on her desk.

The window was still open and everything was the way she had left it.

She dumped out the money and counted it.

She put it back into the sack and tied it shut.

She pulled out a special stationary set and began to write a note.

She signed it then sealed it.

From another desk drawer from a box she pulled out something that looked like a fat worm.

She threw it out the window and once it hit the water it started to glow a soft neon green color as it floated on the surface of the water.

She tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently.

The sound of flapping wings came into ear shot.

"Finally!" she said in frustration.

A pelican can through her window.

"Geez! What the hell took ya!" she asked the bird.

It kawed.

"Shut up!" she said as she held its beak tight.

It flapped around for a minute then she let go of its beak.

"Here. Make sure this makes it to the usual destination by at least 9 o'clock tomorrow morning" she said as she put the bag and the envelope in its beak.

She slipped four coins into its bag.

"Get there swiftly" she said as she brought the bird to the window and threw it out.

She watched as it got smaller and smaller till it was no where to be seen.

Charlotte changed into her pajamas and put her out fit with her journal and she put the map and papers in her journal.

She deiced to take a better look at it some time later. She was tired and she wanted to sleep. She turned off the lights and crawled into bed. One yawn escaped her lips and then she fell right asleep.


End file.
